Silver Screams
Silver Screams was one of the Houses at Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen. Experience House Guests enter the house in front of the closed-down and dilapidated Universal Palace Theater. Suddenly, as if by magic, the lights all come on, the song begins playing, and bright red letters appear in the marquee, claiming to show the world premire of Lon Chaney Sr.'s Phantom of the Opera. Entering the Lobby, the ghost of Julian Browning stands at a ticket-taker podium at the end of the hall, which is covered in "vintage style" posters for several cult horror films. Browning ushes guests into the theater to the right, and into an experience they will never, ever forget. The transition between each movie is a lobby setting with a poster next to the door for the next film. There is also a chair next to each door with key props from the respective films. Phantom of the Opera, Pt. 1 Guest enter into a dimly-lit stone tunnel, and can hear organ music echoing from further ahead. Guests emerge into the underground lair of Erik, the Phantom of the Opera. The masked fiend alternates between scowling at guests and playing his organ, which activates air jets and a burst of noise from the organ pipes behind the guests. as they attempt to flee through the crypt, they are attacked by Erik, without his mask. The grey stone of the tomb morphs to red fabric wallpaper as guests enter the hallway in front of the next theater. My Bloody Valentine Prop: Pickaxe and a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Guests enter a hospital corridor with blood painted on the walls declaring Happy Valentine's Day. The miner pops out of a closed door in front of the guests and attacks with his pickaxe. Around the corner is a hospital room with a dead body, which serves as a distraction for the miner to once again attack passing guests. Guests finally reach the end of the corridor past more blood-painted walls and move through into another theater hallway. The Thing Prop: Box of dynamite and a petri dish of "infected blood" Guests enter the Antarctic base that has been thrown into chaos from the alien invasion. Lights flash and loud scream is heard as an alien is seen at the end of the hallway behind a barrier. Turning the corner, an infected MacReady and a heavily-mutated member of the base bang on oil drums and attack guests from behind a wall. Mid-Evil Dead (a.k.a. Army of Darkness) ' ''Prop: The Necronomicon Guests enter the Pit scene from the movie, and immediately hear the roar of a chainsaw as Ash Williams runs around attempting to fight off a horrifing Deadite. '''Phantom of the Opera Pt. 2 Prop: Erik's mask and a flashlight. Guests enter behind the screen of the theater during the dramatic "Unmasking Scene" from Phantom of the Opera. Looking above Guests see a number of dummies and manaquins hanging from ropes. Except one of the "dummies" is twitching. Upon closer examination, it is revealed that the body is in fact Julian Browining during his gruesome death in 1940. The ghost of the Usher will attack guests with his flashlight from behind crates and props. Shaun of the Dead Prop: Cricket Bat and a bouquet of flowers. Guests enter the Winchester Pub as Queens's "Don't Stop Me Now" plays uncontrollably from the jukebox. Shaun stands on the billiards table fighting off zombies. He either has a rag tied around his head or has a dart sticking out. Zombies will pop out of the dark corners of the bar to scare guests. Before exiting the pub, guests are attacked by Shaun's zombified buddy Ed. The Strangers ' ''Prop: Pin-up mask and knife. Guests enter the living room of a darkened house. The smoke alarm is blaring thanks to a blocked fireplace, which has made the room smoky. Through the open patio door we can see the Pin-up Girl watching us. Suddenly, the Man in the Mask runs in with a knife at the guests. Before the guests leave the house, Dollface leaps out of a closet at guests. '''Finale In the final part of the house, various scareactors playing Julian can be seen walking back and fourth across the exit to the maze, and at times, come up to and attack guests to give them a final scare. Unused Scenes Unused Films: Here are some films Universal planned to use in Silver Screams: *Close Encounters of the Third Kind-Concept art for this has been seen, as a UFO descends on guests, and was originally supposed to spray a huge amount of air on them. *The Exorcist *Dawn of the Dead *Doomsday *The People Under the Stairs *Psycho 1960 *The Invisible Man *A Nightmare on Elm Street *Friday the 13th *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2003 *Halloween 2007 *The Silence of the Lambs External links *Official Attraction Page *Video of attraction *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-7o5-wpiRw Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen